Broken Promise
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: The Phantom told them to swear not to tell, but foolishly they didn't listen. The consequence of Raoul and Christine's actions change their life forever. One-shot.


**Broken Promise**

**By: Helen Li**

_Take her, forget me,  
Forget all of this . . .  
Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . .  
Go now - don't let them find you!  
Take the boat; swear to me, never to tell  
The secret you know, of the angel in hell!  
Go now - go now and leave me!_

The words, although it rang in my head at the time, disappeared as Raoul and I drifted on the boat to safety, away from the morbid creature of darkness. In my heart I felt pity on the Phantom, only wondering about the horrors he had seen in his life before. I wished only happiness for him.

As Raoul and I sang, his request of swearing not to tell his story left quickly from my mind as I didn't find it quite important. Only now did I wish I had paid attention, or at least listened. I should have known better.

But the moment we disembarked the small, wooden boat, Raoul and I embraced in a passionate kiss as he held me in his strong arms. I felt safe with being held by him, being protected from any more danger.

Tears formed in my eyes, though, as I truly comprehended what had happened. I tried choking them back, but sobs soon came out as Raoul comforted me.

"It's over now, it's all over," he whispered again and again. "You're safe; we don't need to keep anything a secret anymore."

I _did_ feel free now that I could tell others about our secret engagement without worrying about the Phantom. Yet my sympathy towards him wore down the true joy of the situation.

I gave Raoul my best smile as I held his hand and he walked me up the long flight of stone steps. Dimly lit with the torches, it was only bright enough to see a few feet in front of you. The stairs were damp, but not enough to be slippery. Without any railings, Raoul was my support of balance. The dark corridors did not frighten me anymore with Raoul by my side, singing to me. I sang along with more harmonious tunes of happier thoughts, the darkness within my heart lifted and soon there was light.

And there was truly light as we stepped back to the mess of the Opera house. The walk had been long, but the sound of Raoul's voice and my own healed some of the distress within me. I definitely was free. As we walked to the crowd of policeman, broken pieces of glass scattered around the stage crushed beneath our shoes. The French police scavenged the area. Some janitors were already cleaning up the mess though, as some were saved for evidence.

"Madame Daae!" a chief policeman immediately ran towards Raoul and me. His face was twisted in shock and surprise. "And Monsieur de Chagny! Where have you two been? Madame Daae, you were seen being taken hostage by the Phantom and you, Monsieur de Chagny, where have you been?"

"It's Madame de Chagny," I corrected the policeman. His eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Raoul and I.

"Do you mind if we rest before pouring out our story?" Raoul let out a tired sigh with a weak smile. "And do call me Raoul."

"But of course, but of course," the chief led us to some clean couches.

I sat down, leaning against Raoul's shoulders, and slowly but surely my eyelids drooped and finally closed as I dozed off into a short nap.

I awoke when Raoul spoke, his body vibrating and therefore bringing me out of my nice sleep. Rested enough, I rubbed my eyes, trying to catch up to what was going on.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, honey; I was just at the part where I fell in the water…" Raoul noticed my sitting up and watching.

"What?" I was confused. There were parts that both of us missed about each other so we began the story again.

We told everything and eventually formed the complete story with both Raoul and my side. A fellow policeman jotted down everything, pencil in hand, as we paused when he tried to frantically write it all down.

Yet neither of us seemed to mention the Phantom's last request, last _threat_…

At last we were set free as we were able to leave. They told us that the Opera house was to be closed down for at least a year, if not forever. That was, until the next day we were informed by the new owners that they gave it up completely and when years passed by, the place grew old and dusty being deserted. Raoul didn't lose much as he remained wealthy. We were both better off.

I never got another job, since I was busy taking care of our newborn son. Yes, shortly after our wedding and honeymoon I became pregnant and was enthralled to the start of our family. It was a joy to both Raoul and me as we had been free of Phantoms and such evils for a while now, and given the gift of our son. We decided to name him after my father, Gustave.

Gustave brought more happiness to my life than anything else. A smile was always on my face whenever I watched our baby, taking care of him and showing him off to all our friends. They all gushed over his cute baby looks and showered him with gifts. He giggled and laughed being pampered by all my lady friends.

And the memory of the Phantom of the opera easily slipped from our minds as we went about our daily business. Raoul would go out to work at nine o'clock in the morning as I fixed breakfast for the three of us. Coming home for lunch break we'd all sit together in the park and then he'd go back only to return around four. Life was grand for all of us and although we could have easily hired a nanny, I preferred to watch our little baby, and cleaning the house gave me something to do.

Busying ourselves took care of the awful memory, but we would soon find out it would not be that simple to escape.

Finally May 21st crept around, our anniversary date. It had been three wonderful years so far and Raoul had promised the most romantic evening. Loving Gustave, but still not wanting him around on our special day, we left him with Raoul's mother as we left to a fancy carriage to be taken to the most prestigious restaurant in the city.

That night started off to be the best day of my life, but ended in horror.

"You looked beautiful tonight," Raoul whispered in my ear before kissing me.

"And you were absolutely handsome," I replied softly as I looked deeply into his eyes. A smile formed on my face as I never felt better in my life. "We should go home now, Gustave might be-"

"Oh won't you stop worrying? My mother knows how to take care of a boy as she did raise me," Raoul interrupted me as he placed his finger over my lips.

"I know, I just…I love him," I sighed as I kissed Raoul again.

"And don't you love me too?" Raoul pouted in reply, trying to imitate Gustave' baby eyes.

"Of course," I laughed warmly. I grasped his hand and began to walk to the carriage. "But we've had our night and it was enchanting indeed. For some odd reason I worry about Gustave and really, Raoul, I would feel much better if we went home…"

Raoul sighed, but nodded and walked me to the white carriage, opening the door for me. On the ride home I rested my head on Raoul's shoulders as he held me and kissed the top of my head.

Talking and laughing, we paid the driver and walked to our front door, entering in our best mood yet.

Raoul was the one who first stopped as his jaw dropped. My head turned to see what his eyes fell upon and I let out a frightened gasp.

There, the Phantom grinned evilly as he held up our baby boy. To the right of him was Raoul's poor mother…dead. Her face was of twisted anguish, and pale which was probably from fright. There were marks around her neck symbolizing strangling from the Phantom's part. My eyes darted back at my boy to check to see if he had done any harm to him yet.

"Christine…" the Phantom said softly as he held a vial over Gustave. "Why did you have to tell? Why?"

Before Raoul or I could do anything, he bit off the cork and poured the ingredient over Gustave' face. The baby screamed in pain as smoke rose from his soft skin. I let out a shriek myself as Raoul grabbed me, holding me and comforting me.

"What have you done! Get out, get out now!" Raoul shouted at Erik. He started towards him but Erik held him up high, threatening to drop him. Raoul stopped, clenched his fists as I sobbed.

Gustave' face was now red and completely distorted. He continued to cry and wail as tears streamed down my face.

"I told you not to tell, I told you!" the Phantom gritted between his teeth. "Now everyone knows, so this, this is what you get in return! You can relive the story that you spilled about me and have your own Angel in Hell!"

And then everything turned black.

"Christine, Christine!" I heard Raoul's voice call me, sounding quite distant indeed.

My eyes fluttered open to see Raoul watching me in concern.

"W-what happened?" I choked out as adrenaline still pumped in my veins.

"He's gone," Raoul gulped as he held out our handsome baby Gustave.

But he was handsome no longer. His twisted face caused me to yell in fear as Raoul hushed me. Gustave, still sniffling, stayed in Raoul's arms as I sat up and looked around the room. Erik was indeed gone, although Raoul's mother was still on the couch, lifeless, and my eyes trailed on to the table where…

…a mask lay.

Thank you **EriksAngel1870** for clarifying Christine's father's name and the tips you gave me!

**Note: **From this one-shot it may seem that I think the Phantom is evil, but I honestly don't. This idea just came to me and although I am a huge fan if E/C, I had to write it like this. I hope you all understand.

A/N: My first Phantom of the Opera fanfic, don't be too harsh. Small one-shot that popped into my head, not sure if another story is like this out there. I'm ashamed to say I haven't read the actual story but I plan on watching the musical this summer. Do tell me what you think!


End file.
